


Rick vs. Morty

by wegotworktodo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Evil Morty is Rick's first Morty, Evil Morty is a great concept, F/M, This takes place after season three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegotworktodo/pseuds/wegotworktodo
Summary: Morty had succeeded in becoming President of the Citadel, so that left one thing in his grand plan. See, he had become President because of one reason: to destroy Rick Sanchez of C-137.





	Rick vs. Morty

Morty had succeeded in becoming President of the Citadel, so that left one thing in his grand plan. See, he had become President because of one reason: to destroy Rick Sanchez of C-137. Well, at least people believe he is from C-137, but that is far from the truth. Actually, he is from C-126. That happens just to be Mr. Presidents original reality. 

When Morty had become to smart for his own good, evil some might call it, Rick left him for dead. Said, “it’s for the good of the multiverse.” Morty was prepared to get back at Rick. He wanted to make him pay, and, with the entire Council of Ricks going along with his choices out of fear for their lives, he might just be able to accomplish his goal.

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you think! I am not good at writing. I’ll update as I write, because even if no one reads it, I still like to write.


End file.
